THIEF
by Drico Lightstairs
Summary: Nico and his two sisters are on the streets, he must do anything to keep them alive, does that mean becoming a world class criminal too? Will he eventually find love in the THIEF community? Will the head of police find him and put him away for life? I changed my name, it was originally: DricoNicoluvsme It also has Jasper and Percabeth! Maybe Frazel too (Love that name, Frazel...)
1. Chapter 1- THIEF

Chapter 1

Life on the streets is hard. Especially for a 14 year old kid with a family to look after. Well, 2 year older sister and younger sister.

We live in Manhattan near the Empire state building. We used to live in an apartment, but when our parents died-

_Flashback…_

_There was a knock on the door, I came out of the kitchen with a smile planted permanently on my 6 year old face. Or I thought it was permanent. _

"_Hello, young lad" it was a man dressed in a black suit and had a long black cane. My sister Bianca, my older sister came running down the hall. "Is there a babysister or parent of the house here?" I shook my head "No sir, mum said she will be back in less than five minutes, she went to buy milk for my sister!" Bianca grabbed my hand, the mature one she was. _

"_You can come back later" she was about to close the door when the man stopped it, showing a police badge. "I know you! You're friends with Daddy!" I said smiling, the man nodded "Yes little Nico, I knew your father well, may I come in please?" Bianca wearily led him in and he sat on the couch. "Nico, go fetch Hazel"_

"_But-"_

"_No, go now little brother"_

"_Only by 2 years" _

_My chubby little legs carried me to the girls' room. I went on my tippy toes and looked over the crib. My 3 year old sister was fast asleep, she's only my half-sister but I still love her just as much as I love my full sister. "Hazel? Hazel?" I said poking her cheek, her eyes slid open and she giggled at me. She had on a ruby red onesie and was wrapped in a black blanket with topaz's all over it._

"_Nico!" she giggled, the English language still new on her tongue._

"_Come on ya big Heffa!" I scooped her up, her golden eyes on me the whole time. "Come on, let's go have a lollypop" she snuggled into my arms as I walked to my secret stash. "Coco cola, chocolate, mango or lemon lime?" I asked her, she grabbed them all, "No Hazel, one" she giggled and I cracked a smile. "Choc-o-lat" she said sounding it out slowly. I unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth. _

"_Come on" I stuck a grape flavour in my mouth and walked into the living room. That's when I heard crying. "I know Miss Bianca, you loved her very much, she loved you too"_

"_what about father?" my sister said, there was a sigh_

"_Your father is most likely dead too, he was not at the crash." _

"_Bianca?" I walked in, frowning, with a lollypop in my mouth. _

"_Nico, come sit next to me, I have to tell you something" I sat down and she burst into tears, Hazel, only being three, copied. "Nico, Father, Mother, they!" she couldn't choke it out, but for some strange reason, I knew what she meant, tears ran down my face and hugged her. "There is also another major issue" the police officer said_

"_what?"_

"_Your apartment doesn't belong to you anymore, you have no other relatives, so-"_

"_NO! NO WAY ON EARTH ARE WE GOING TO AN ORPHANGE!" I screamed, stepping in front of Bianca, Hazel had a firm grip on my arm, "You have no choice, you will be collected immediately," the police officer stood and put a hand on my shoulder, "I will be waiting outside, you have an hour to collect your things"_

_He left and Bianca and I made a life changing telepathic conversation, we packed clothes and food and found the knife in my father's old trunk, we stepped over the balcony with Hazel tied to us and we carefully but easily ran down the fire escape. _

_Flash back over…_

Enough of that, I needed to find food for Hazel, she is going to die if I don't. It's been four years since then, and she is so malnourished. When we were packing for running away, Bianca and I decided to leave her so she can be fed, but we couldn't trust anyone, but who were we kidding? I am only 10 and she is only 12, how do we expect to look after her?

I slid into an old pair of jeans that weren't originally ripped, but are now, and a black shirt that is so small you can see my ribs poking through. I also put on my father's old hoodie that still is way too big. "Nico, make sure you get food that she can eat, I can go on without food, she cannot" Bianca said as I walked out of the alley.

"DADDY! I WANT A TOY AEROPLANE SO I'M GETTING A TOY AEROPLANE!" I heard a little boy around my age scream as I walked past a toy store. How rude, I haven't touched a toy since I was 6.

I quick as a flash snapped my hand out as I walked past a bakery stall. One loaf of bread. I stuck it in my back pack. I kept walking, one apple, a can of beans and a can of mango purée. Not much but it would do. I almost made it back to the alley when I bumped into a teenage boy, he had blond hair and electric blue eyes. "Kid, you're good, you know that?" he said, he looked to be around 15.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said walking on. His hand snapped out and grabbed my arm. "Kid, I can offer you a job of a life time" he didn't let go so I stopped walking and pushed him off me. "Don't touch me" I growled, he only cracked a smile.

"I can offer you money so you can take care of your sisters" ok, I'm intrigued.

"How do you know I have sisters?" he laughed

"Been watching you for months now kid, you can steal like you know you can get caught, but you don't give a dang shit and you would be happy to be put in jail, except that never happens does it?" I shook my head "you know why?" I shook my head and he made his a voice barely a whisper, "Because you also have a motive, and you can think like a thief"

"I am not a thief; I take care of my family" he waved me off

"Don't care what you call it; if you want it, I have a job for you" he passed me a sky blue card. I don't know how he expects me to call him, but before I could ask how, he had vanished into the crowd.

**JG **_We prefer the term of buying it with a reasonable price…_

_Talent __Heroism __Independence __Enchiladas __Faceless_

_Phone- 04do you think we are that stupid 2 put our number on a card? __Contact us- at the place we met first, exactly at 1200 in two days' time, it's the same with everyone…_

Enchiladas? You know what? I don't even want to know. I stuffed the card in my pocket and kept walking.

**Hey guys! I have changed my name as i said in the summary, i know i just started a fanfic but i just felt like doing this one!**

**See you on the dark side, my little munchikin cupcakes**

**-Drico**

**ps: i dont know how to use a line break, it wont work so im just using underscores, ;)**


	2. Chapter 2- Mr Jason Grace

**HI EVERYBODY! Just was bored and felt like posting a new chapter, I'm going to update my other story too later so dont fret!**

**Chapter 2, here we go**

**-Drico**

"Nico, you're late" Bianca growled as I ducked under the black sheet had put up.

"Sorry Bianca, it's hard" her face softened.

"Nico, you are only 10, you should be playing in the park, not stealing so your sister can survive" I kissed her cheek and smiled slightly "I know, but I'm not like normal people"

"No, no you're not" she mumbled.

"what?" behind me I heard a slight cough and I turned around, Hazel looked almost dead, her fuzzy brown hair was a mess, her bones were smaller than a six year olds should be and her eyes that were so bright before looked sunken.

"Hazel, come eat, please" I said, she walked over slowly and fell over her own feet, she swore in Latin and stood back up again. Don't even ask me how she knows how to speak, swear, in Latin.

"Nico…" she sobbed into my jacket, "Please, I feel sick"

"Bianca"

"Feed her quick" Bianca grabbed the food in my bag and I ripped off my jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Bianca, we have to get her somewhere warmer" Bianca sighed

"like where Nick?"

"I don't know!"

"we'll figure it out ok?"

TWO DAYS LATER 1135

"Bianca, I'm going to go for a walk" I told my sister

"Take Hazel, she needs a walk"

"But-"

"Take her" I grabbed Hazel's hand and we walked out into the sun.

"Hey Hazel, let's go and sit down for a bit" she smiled up at me and I held her hand, she giggled slightly "Nico, you have boy germs! BOY COOTIES!"

"Oh yeah? Well, that means you have them too!"

"Na uh, I got a cootie shot!"

"you will after this!" I shot after her, we raced and weaved our way around people. When we reached the area I met Jason in, I shot forward and grabbed her. We laughed and slid onto a seat.

"Now, you have cooties" she stuck her tongue at me and looked over my shoulder

"Neeks, who's that?" she pointed behind me and I saw the 'JG' leaning against a pole, he looked positively out of place, leather jacket, yellow Ray Bans, he radiated power, and I don't know why.

"Come on" I picked up Hazel and she landed on the floor, holding my hand.

"So, Nico, you decided to come, great"

"Only for my sisters" he laughed and waved a hand of dismissal, he then crouched down and smiled at Hazel. I cant believe what happened next, I'm going to have to bash this guy up, great. Hazel, my six year old sister, blushed.

"Hiya there, I'm Jason" She giggled

"I'm Hazel!" Jason took off his sunny's and put them on her face, perfectly, without even poking her eye out! "Sweet name you've got there!"

"Thanks, my mum gave it to me, I think" she went off into la-la land and Jason stood up

"Cute sister you have there"

"I know, now we came to talk, so talk" he laughed and shook his head.

"Don't beat around the bush now do you?" I nodded and he smiled, on my to do list, find out what beat around the bush means. "Well, as you know, I know you are good at stealing, so, I have a proposal, steal something for me, and my team, and you can stay with us for as long as you want"

"Depends on what I'm stealing"  
"A gem. A diamond really, from the expo down town" Hazel suddenly jerked her head up and gasped

"a diamond, I like gems, they're worth a lot"

"Sh Hazel" I said patting her shoulder

"Ok, but if I get put in jail, don't expect me to take one of those pills that make you be killed, I am so not that stupid" he cracked a smile.

"Deal!" he ruffled Hazel's hair and I raised my hand

"Touch me, and you give me the licence to physically and mentally disturb you for life" he rolled his eyes and shrugged

"I'm cool with that" what now? He read my mind, "I guess I should meet your other sister and take you guys into our camp, I guess you could call it" I nodded slowly and grabbed Hazel's hand,

"Ok…" I don't trust this guy one bit.

"Don't worry Nico, I think he's sweet" Hazel whispered to me as we started walking. I raised an eyebrow "Some has a crush" I laughed as she went crimson.

"Bianca, I found us a place to live for a while" I said as I went through the flap of sheet. "Bianca?" I looked around the alley and I couldn't find her anywhere, she didn't go out, she would have left a note, but all her things were gone, and the tent looked all neat, so no one hurt her. "Hazel, did you see Bianca anywhere?" Hazel, who was talking to Jason looked over and shook her head,

"I think we have a problem" I said sadly to myself, "My sister has left us, and I don't think I'll see her again."

...

"So, you guys just basically steal because it annoys the cops?" we were in a black lambourgini- this guy must be rich- and Jason was driving, "Yeah, the head of the department hates us, we have a name and everything, you may have heard of us" i shook my head slowly, "Cant say I have"

"We are called The 12" i shook my head and he sighed, "We have special, abilities, if you may, like the 12 olympians." he swurved and spun the wheel, i hit the door with my shoulder, ouch, "We have powers of the gods" i snorted, this guy is delusional. "Yeah, and I'm a demigod" he cracked a grin

"I was getting onto that" yep, nut-so "There are exactly 26 demigods living and breathing in the world. 2 for each Olympian" he swurved again. Hazel yelped in the back. "Um... I dont go to school, but even I know thats 24, not 26" he laughed and shook his head "Plus Hades and Artemis is a virgin goddess, but she has picked two mortals to be gifted of her powers" I crossed my arms "I still don't believe you"

"Well, you better start, because you may be one of us" I shook my head. "I am, and I can prove it" his eyes still on the road he leaned over me and took out a file from the door pocket. It looked very thick. "Open it, look through it" so I did, there were 17 people in there, about five pages each person, on each first page there was a picture of the person and the name.

* * *

1- Name- Jason Grace- Godly Parent- Jupiter (Roman) Status- Alive WC Age- 16 Occupation- Leader of Camp, Cabin Leader,

2- Name- Thalia Grace- Godly Parent- Zeus (Greek) Status- Alive WC Age- 18 Occupation- Temporary Hunter Leader,

3- Name- Annabeth Chase Godly Parent Athena (Greek) Status- Alive, NWC Age- 18 Occupation- Enemy, 2nd in command COP

4- Name- Malcolm Chase Godly Parent- Minevra (Roman) Status- Alive WC Age- 20 Occupation- Cabin Leader

5- Name- Travis Stoll Godly Parent- Hermes (Twins, Only Greek) Status- Alive WC Age- 15 occupation- Co-leader of Hermes Cabin

6- Name Conner Stoll Godly Parent- Hermes (Twins, Only greek) Status- Alive WC Age- 15 (Older by 5.13 seconds) Occupation- co-leader of Hermes Cabin

7- Name- Piper Mclean Godly Parent- Aphrodite Status- Alive WC Age-16 Occupation- Cabin Leader,

8- Name- Percy Jackson Godly Parent- Poseidon Status- Alive NWC Age- 18 Occupation- POWERFUL! Enemy, Leader of COP

9- Name- Alexis Jackson Godly Parent- Neptune Status- Dead WWC Age- 10 (When Death occured, last week) Occupation- none, was Cabin and Camp Leader

10- Name- Leo Valdez Godly Parent- Hephaestus Status- Alive WC Age- 16 Occupation- Cabin Leader

11- Name- Charles Beckendorf Godly Parent- Vulcan (Roman) Status- Dead WNWC Age- 22 (When death occured, last month) enemy

12- Name- Will Solace Godly Parent- Apollo Status- Alive WC Age- 19 Occupation- Cabin Leader

13- Name- Octavian Godly Parent- Apollo (Roman) Status- Alive, NWC Occupation- Jerk, Enemy, Augur for COPS

14- Name- Zoe NigthShade Godly Parent- (Titan) Blessed By Artemis NWC Occupation- Enemy

15- Name- Frank Zhang Godly Parent- Mars WC Status- Alive WC Age- 6 Occupation- Cabin Leader

16- Name- Lucy Pedro Godly Parent- (mortal) Blessed by Hera Status- Alive NWC Age- 14 Occupation- Enemy

17- Name- Mathew Frandler Godly Parent- (mortal) Blessed by Juno Status- Alive WC Age- 12 Occupation- Cabin leader

* * *

"What has this got to do with me?" i asked sighing, he cracked yet another grin

"There's a piece of paper in the back" i flipped to the back, there was a checklist

GREEK

Zeus- Thalia-Female

Jupiter- Jason- Male

Poseidon- Percy- Male

Neptune- Alexis- Female

Hades- Unknown, Suspect- Nicholas or Bianca di'angelo- Male

Pluto- Unknown, Suspect- Hazel- Female

Hera- Lucy- Female

Juno- Mathew- Male

Artemis- Zoe- Female

Diana- Unknown, has not Blessed

Aphrodite- Piper- Female

Venus- Unknown, Suspect-None

Apollo- Will- Male

Apollo (Roman)- Octavian- Male

Hephaestus- Leo- Male

Vulcan-Charles- Male

Athena- Annabeth- Female

Minerva- Malcolm- Male

Ares- Unknown-Suspect- None-

Mars- Frank- Male

Hermes- The Stoll Twins- Males

Mercury- Suspect- Nicholas di'angelo

Dionysus- Unknown- Suspect- None

Bachus- Unknown- Suspect-None

Demeter- Unknown- Suspect- Lou Ellen- Female

Ceres- Unknown- Suspect- none

* * *

Why was my name on there? Twice? I looked at Jason, Then Hazel, "This can't be real"

"Oh my little Death Thief, it tis, and I shall prove it"

**Hi, hope u like it, i dont care if you guys review or not, i take constructive critisism and stuff if you do review, I'm trying my best, Please read the lists, it tells you who are in this story and my OC's. ;)**

**See you on the dark side my munchikin cupcakes**

**-Drico**


	3. Chapter 3- Smartest Gun in the World

**Hi everyone, to the person who said that Drico stands for Nico and I, you are right, I am not going to tell you my name though, I like the name Drico, Thanks to the _1 _person who reviewed, :)**

**I know I said I don't care about reviews, but it would still be great to get responses, good or bad, (Please not tooooooo harsh), hope I can make this a good chapter**

**-Drico**

Chapter 3

"No. No. I can't be a son of a god! That's impossible!" I cried as Jason hit a sharp turn and drifted, that's right, drifted, on the highway. "You're going to get caught" I said as he drifted and I heard the sweet sound of his wheels turning and screeching.

"I'm purposely doing that" he said and looked over his shoulder. "Hazel darling-""Don't call my sister darling" I growled, he smiled and rolled his eyes. "Hazel. Take your seat belt off-""No way. We are in a moving car.""Oh shut up. I'm saving her life here" Jason breathed out. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "And get off the seat. If you look closely under the seat there is a secret hatch. Open it and slide in. Buckle yourself in and wait until I tell you to get out." I saw her slide in and I heard the distinct click of a buckle. "Nico. You see how there's a sun roof right above you?" I nodded slowly. "Open it and take what's out." So I did. I took out a small box. "It's got a gun in it. Take it out." "No way am I touching a gun." I said to him and he ripped off his leather gloves. "We need to get you gloves. Remind me." I put the gloves on and took the gun out. It was a weird kind of gun. It was a small handgun. Probably a cross between Beretta and a Desert Eagle. It was black with writing on it. It had beautiful golden running writing on the top of the gun: Jason Grace- Son of Zeus 1998-

Then on the side of the gun it had the guns name written on it. Ivlivs.

"Wow." I breathed out. I knew that it was a different kind of gun. "It radiates my powers when I shoot. The bullet comes out and yes, shoots the person, but if I miss it doesn't matter. The person gets electrocuted no matter what. But that's only if I'm using it. It just has no kick back. That's the only difference." Oh.

"Nico. I don't feel good in here." Hazel said. She's getting claustrophobic. I looked at Jason. "If the cop has black hair and green eyes. Shoot. If the cop has blond hair grey eyes. Shoot. If the cop grabs out the gun and holds it up. Rip the gun from his or her hands and shoot him. Do you hear me?" I nodded and put the gun on my lap.

"Hold on" Jason grinned and did a burn out. We were off the highway and there weren't any cars around. "You know. You don't have a license. You are so going to get into trouble-" I heard the sound of police cars behind us and Jason grabbed the gun and put it in my pocket. "Hide it." "I can't believe I'm the one with a gun." I mumbled as there was a tap on Jason's window. "Hello there officer." Jason smiled and I looked at the cop. Brown hair brown eyes. "Please step out of the car. Both of you" the cop said. We both did as he said. I kept my hand over the gun as I walked out. "You know. You look familiar." The guy said to Jason as he patted him down. "Uncanny. Let me have a look at my records. My boss said that if I meet someone that looks like The Jason Grace I must look at-" "Nico?" "Hm?""Now""No!""What are you two talking about?" Jason dived at the guy and punched him in the face. I gasped and fumbled for the gun. I took it out and looked at the two. I have no idea if I have good aim so as Jason rolled away from the guy to dodge a punch I slid behind Jason and pushed him away. I then shot the guys foot then his knee cap. He cried out in pain and fell down. "Good job Nico!" Jason said as he hauled the guy over. "I've got to take his ID and uniform-""NICO!" I heard a cry come from the car and I dropped the gun and ran.

"Hazel! Hazel" I opened the car door and ripped open the seat. I unbuckled her and pulled her out. I held her as she cried. "I heard a shot and then. And then nothing. I though someone hd shot you!" I picked her up and she sobbed into my jacket.

As I stepped out of the car I saw Jason dragging the cop to the side of the highway. "Jason. What are you doing?" I held Hazel and ran after him. "He's dead. No pulse" "He's not dead." I put Hazel down. "Go back into the car" I ordered. She sighed and ran back. I knelt next to the man and put my fingers against his neck. No pulse. Or I just couldn't find it. I pressed harder and grabbed his wrist. As my fingers touched his wrist I concentrated and felt a tiny weak pulse. "He's alive. See? Feel it" Jason felt his neck and smiled. "Nice. Let's bring him back. Maybe he can tell us some things. Maybe he can join our side." Jason picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Come on." Jason sighed as we started walking.

"Take Hazel. Show her the cabin she'll be sleeping." Jason ordered as we went through a passage way and came out the other side to a camp. A teenager around 17 came and held her hand. "Wait. My brother-" Hazel said with big golden eyes. "It's alright Hazel. Go with her. I'll be fine." She pulled me down and kissed my cheek. "Bye bye"

"So. Nico. The reason you are here is because you have a talent that is pretty darn cool. We need that talent too." He walked me to a massive house that had an old wooden porch. There was a girl and a boy sitting there on the porch steps. "Leo. Piper. Meet Nico" Jason said as we neared. The two heads lifted. They weren't smiling. "Why are they so upset?" I asked. Jason's smile dropped. "They were friends with the girl who died last week. Um… we all were" Jason shrugged and sat down on the steps. "We only found out two days ago" piper said. She looked so sad. "I don't think she's dead." I said. Somehow. I knew it was true. "How do you know? Unless you're Hades himself in dis-""I think he's a son of Hades or an ancestor of him." Jason said eyeing me. "Wow." Leo said smiling. "She might not be dead?" "How is that even possible?" Piper growled. "I've seen her body. She most definitely dead.""If you say so" I said not wanting to get her upset. Leo on the other hand gave me a measured look and shrugged. "Jason. Is he a new recruit? Or is he an Enemy from the police force? Does he work with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase or not?" Leo stood and I just noticed how he was dressed.

He was in a cotton white shirt that was covered in grease, brown trousers that had suspenders and mechanics goggles were rested on his head. His curly brown hair was a complete mess. He had a gun like Jason's strapped to a tool belt.

"I believe he is with us Leo. I think he can help us. A lot." Jason smiled and Piper burst into tears.

"Pipes, why are you crying?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Leo, this Heist is in the name of Alexis, why do you think she'd be crying?" Jason growled to Leo, Leo frowned "Oh…"

"Piper, come on, I'll take you to the meeting room, we can talk about her, you want to do that?" Jason softly helped Piper to her feet and said to Leo, "Get Malcolm to show Nico to the meeting room, we must discuss the plan for this" Piper held onto Jason's arm as they walked away, I snorted and Leo looked at me "What?" he asked, I sighed

"He is so in love with her, it's so obvious" it was, even I could see it. Leo laughed slightly

"Is it that obvious? You should be a son of Aphrodite, or even an ancestor of her, not Hades or Hermes. I was horrified at the thought of being related to the goddess of love, love is sickening when used against you, that is why I do not have any.

"Ah, you must be Nico, I am Malcolm Chase, son of Minerva, also the ancestor of Hermes, many, many generations ago" he stuck out his hand and I cautiously took it. "I don't bight, no worries" he had a pair of faded blue jeans on and a light grey polo shirt, a simple black hoddie with his name on the back kept him slightly warm enough. He looked like a peculiar man. He was beach blonde with startling yet intelligent grey eyes. He was tall, almost double, probably double, my height and was obviously muscular under the clothes he wore. He had a gun strap that went up his front under his hoodie, just visible, and I could just see a black gun with dull yet beautiful grey writing on it.

"Um, so you obviously know that some of us are sons and daughters of the Greek or Roman gods, some of us are ancestors. We do not just steal because we enjoy seeing that dreaded son of Poseidon squirm when he misses us by an inch, but because the things we steal goes to the greater good. You see, we had once stolen a great statue, the statue of a king carved from gold-"

"Never heard of such a thing!" I exclaimed, it must have been worth a lot.

"Tis of us Nico. We had stolen it and taken to the poor. We had sold it at a black market auction and given it to the poor who have seen the side of the mythical world that has scarred them. We did not randomly pick the statue because it was pretty, oh no, far from it, it was actually quite ugly,"

"Point?"

"We had stolen it _back, _a few years before that it had belonged to the gods and goddess' and was going to be given to us by them, but a rogue ancestor stole it and sold it to a museum" I understood what he meant, "I get it" I said as he put a hand on my shoulder and even though it was a small gesture, I flinched slightly. I don't know why. "You see many many years ago, the gods of Olympus had taken an oath not to have children because of a war between them. Obviously the first person to break that law was Aphrodite" obviously, "So they came to an agreement. Two demigods each. One Roman one Greek. It had worked out well, given ancestors had barged in too, until a certain Hermes god had twins. We are confused if there is going to be a Greek son of Hermes or not. You may be it. Then there's the whole Hades thing" we stopped at the beach and Malcolm turned to me "Do you think you are powerful enough Death Thief? Powerful enough to be a son of the big three?" Instead of answering the question I shrugged and said "Can I see your gun?" he looked startled, then nodded, he passed it delicately to me and he eyed me suspiciously, I sighed -and seeing as I'm a street boy I know how to- and took the bullets out, handing them to Malcolm, he looked a little relieved. "How does it work? Jason's shoots out electricity from his powers, but how can you…?" he smiled and said "It is the gun I had designed, the others get to have theirs made for them, even passed down in heritage, but sons and daughters of Athena- Minerva- and Hephaestus- Vulcan- make their own to their own advantage, if we receive a gun from our father or mother, we make a new gun out of the old, crafting it to fit our hands."

"You still haven't answered the question" I said impatiently. He laughed

"The answer to your question is that the specilaitly to it is nothing, we made the weapon we use, that is a gift to us. We make the weapons for everyone else, yet we never used them until we had our own" well that sucks, he must have seen it on my face because he smiled and said "Plus" grabbing the gun off me and inserting the bullets. "It has a trick that Athena children would love" he lifted the gun and shot a stray billboard of soughts. The sound of the gun was quiet, silenced of course, and as Jason had promised, no kick back. The bullet hit its target, seeing as we were quite far from it and there must have been wall behind the billboard, the bullet stopped there and I heard the sound of bullet hitting ground. "Hold on" Malcolm grinned as a small whizzing sound came from the direction the bullet had gone, in under two seconds the bullet had planted itself into the guns, now open, bullet holder place. It was destroyed now but as Malcolm lifted the bullet from its place, taking out a small flat piece of what looked like glass that was no bigger than his hand, he put the bullet on the glass and it sunk in. An image flashed like a hologram above the glass, it was a picture of the wall and then the billboard, as well as the architecture of the walls house. Malcolm touched and swiped the billboard away and the house picture grew slightly. I saw a person shape inside the house, and then another. "It shows me the things of what it had shot, when I have turned 21, I shall implant this glass into my skin so I don't have to take it out every time, it doesn't hurt. The bullet detects waves and material as well as heat sensors it can tell me everything it has touched, even skimmed. Special bullets, takes ages to make, but I make them in 1000ths."

"Wow, so the bullet dislodges itself from the person, if it was hit?" Malcolm shook his head

"The fragments outside of it are the mechanics that make it work, so it peels itself from the original bullet and subtly pulls away from the body, and then it comes back to the Pod it was born for, that simple. Not hard!" Yeah, sure

"Ok, so I am going to show you the control room and all that jazz before the plan is spoken to you, come with me" I saw in Malcolm pocket his 'Pod'

It must feel good to know what it feels like to feel accomplishment, if that makes sense...

* * *

**Hi yo! I think this might be a bit of a filler really, but some action might come next chapter- if I get reviews- (WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE!) Kidding, but review if _you_ want to not because I'm telling you to :) there will be action no matter, I like action :)**

**-Drico**

**ps: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :( huh... :) :) **


	4. Chapter 4- In Wonderland

**Hi. Not gonna bother with an excuse, I was sick and on holidays. Blah blah blah. You probably don't care. **

**-Drico **

Chapter 4

JASON

I woke up with a start as my dream came to a climax. Piper made a little noise in the back of her throat, it sounded like a squeal, I don't know. But I do know he fell out of bed and hit her head. She growled at me and stood up. Sliding back in next to me. "Thanks for kicking me out."

Don't ask why she was. We didn't do anything. You dirty mind you. She looked at me and pushed the hair away from my face. "you need a hair but mister. You hear? Thought you liked it army style."

"I do. Just haven't had enough time. It's been two weeks. The heist is tomorrow. We need to get ready! Let's go let's go!"

"Jason Grace. I swear. Go back to sleep now or I will make you sleep during the heist and then some after. Ok? Good." She kissed me and went back to sleep in my chest. I had other things to worry about. i moved to get out but Piper breathed out "Dont" i was stuck.

NICO

2 WEEKS BEFORE, JUST AFTER TALKING TO MALCOLM

"Now, Nico, as you should probably know, There are minor gods as well as the 12 Olympians, yeah?" Malcolm said just before I touched the door knob to go inside the meeting room. "Um… yeah" Malcolm grinned "Seeing as they are Minor, they have as many children as they want, which means, you are about to meet a few. Be nice to Thanatos kids. They, uh… are quite… deathly" I shrugged and nodded, opening the door. "Nico!" Jason was sitting with Piper, she was sitting with her legs dangling off a ping pong table. Jason was throwing a rubber band ball around his head next to her.

The meeting room wasn't what I expected. That's for sure. There was a ping pong table set in the middle of the room with chairs all around it. A smart board projector was showing a movie to some kids who looked around four in the back of the massive room. There was a food stand next to them. On the left back wall there were 3 televisions (Wide screen, probably 50 inch) that had an Xbox, a Wii, a play station and stack of games scattered around them. There were 12 beanbags, each a different colour. Blue, Green, Purple, grey, yellow, gold, white, red, brown, pink, Orange, and Black, all of them were occupied except for the blue one. On all the walls there were massive bookshelves.

Hanging from the ceiling was a ropes course which currently only had one person in it.

The person was dressed in all black and had jet black hair that reached probably below her hips. She had a braid going around her head that turned into a thing that looked like a rope, it went over her shoulder neatly. She was in a black shirt with white writing on it, that I couldn't see because she was at least 10 feet above me, and black jeans. With a quick glance I saw that she had Nike skater shoes on. I wasn't surprised when she turned around and I saw her rope designed hair had a single streak of fluoro blue. She spun and jumped around; I also noticed that she didn't have either a safety net or a harness.

"Thanks Mal, he's a cute little kid isn't he?" I growled at Jason and said

"I am so not cute." Jason raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"No, No you are not, Little Death Thief" He put a hand on my shoulder and led me over to Piper. "Pipes, This is Nico. Remember him? Of course you do, silly me" Jason sat back down and looked up at the girl "She's been so worked up lately. Since… you know" I'm guessing 'she' is the girl jumping around up there.

"OK, everyone who isn't a part of the quest, geeeeeeet out!" Jason called happily. All the kids who were watching the movie (Closer inspection informed me that it was The Mortal Instruments) stood groaning, one of the kids even said as she walked past "We were getting to the teleport part!" Jason smirked and scooped her up. She squealed and a small green-y blue fire burst from her fingertips. "OK, ok I get it, Hecate powers all the way" Jason put her down and she ran off.

When only a few people were left Jason started, interrupted by Malcolm "What of Alice?" Jason looked up and picked up his rubber band ball. "Jason, don't" Piper sighed as Jason jumped onto the table. "Chill, she's getting better at this, believe me" He braced himself and threw it as hard as he could, then with a flick of his wrist a burst of wind made it go faster.

The ball was half way there and I asked Jason "Why can't she hear us?" Jason grinned

"She's got ear buds in, I presume she's listening to Imagine Dragons"

Just as I thought the ball was going to knock her off, she swung around, visually braced herself, and kicked the ball with a swift karate kick of some kind, the ball flung back down, caught a blue-black fire and almost hit _me_ in the face. It went streaking past me and hit Jason square in the stomach. Jason, while smiling, gasped back and landed on his back. A burnt hole in his shirt.

"Good Job Alice, It's _starting_ to hurt this time" 'Alice' rolled her eyes and lifted her palm to face him, a black-blue flame shot out and I had to dive out of the way, Jason too. "Now don't hurt the rookie." Piper sighed "GET DOWN HERE NOW ALICE OR I WILL COME UP THERE MYSELF!" Jason rolled his eyes "Please… no…"

"Come and get me, PIPES!" Piper growled and starting climbing up the ladder leading to the course. She had on denim shoes and an orange shirt. Her hair was out and had a choppy cut.

"Why didn't my stupid charm speak work on her? UGH!" I heard Piper growl, Jason chuckled and whispered to me "They always fight; it ends with both of them getting hurt." Piper had reached the ropes course and was in the process of climbing when Alice took a step back. Jason screamed out for her to stop but it was too late, Alice's foot slipped through a hole in the spider web course she was standing in and her body followed her foot. She screamed as she fell, I felt Jason move to catch her but I was evidently faster.

I pushed off a chair and felt something like hands push me up. I caught her mid-air, she gasped as my arms grabbed her. She looked around my age.

"Nico!" Jason hollered, bewildered. I felt bony arms catch me in a net as we landed. I sat up and looked at what caught me. I for one, had a heart attack.

Skeletons. Skeletons caught me. _Skeletons._ I gulped in shock and they disappeared into ash. I landed with a thud on the floor. Alice landed lightly on top of me. She rolled off slowly and blinked a few times. Jason skidded to a stop next to the both of us.

Piper appeared at his side.

"Nico, Alice, you two okay?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. Alice looked at me then Jason then Piper. She stood up, I saw green and red herbs fall from her pockets. That's just odd. "Well, its official, Nico is a son of Hades!" Jason said grinning, he helped me sit down, I had a very strange urge to have a nap, or vomit.

"Need to vomit?" Malcolm asked as I sat, I shrugged a little. "First few times is the hardest for those with powers. It might hurt a bit later." Gee thanks.

"Alice, meet the newest recruit, Nico" Jason said smiling, Alice smiled at me. She had painted her lips a glossy black and her hair had come out of its braid a little; curly bits of hair framed her face.

"Mr Jason sir, call for you" a girl said handing an iPhone over to him.

**So in the reviews (I'm also putting this in my other story too) can you guys say which one? Also I have a selection of stories to pick from too Start anew. **

**(Unknown name, let's just say #1)**

**When Nico arrived at his very first basket ball game, he's addicted straight up. But then there's this thing called Soccer (let's not get confused. That's football I think it's also called, it the one with the goals and the black and white ball that you kick around) he's pretty good at that Too. When the tryouts start, they make it unisex, anyone girl or boy can join. Only one girl signs up for the soccer, but none even try for basketball, in which Nico had just joined. To stay in the game of basketball, he must get the best player of the school to join, it ain't gonna be easy. But hey, that's life. **

**Character- Percy J, Nico A, Annabeth C, Thalia G, OC. **

**Choice number 2 **

**Percy has loved swimming for ever. But one day on New Years, he watches the navy SEAL's do a demonstration. Forget swimming, he has a determination of a creep as he tries his hardest. But I guess falling in love with your instructor, knocking your head several times and losing your father, that the army ain't going to be as easy as he first planned. **

**Character- Percabeth, NicoxOC, Thalico**

**Choice number 3 **

**witches are amazing, wizards are awesome, vampires and werewolves are off the charts! What happens when all these worlds, plus many more come into view and dominate the rest? What will happen to poor ol' Nico if he gets mixed into it all? Well, that's for me to know and for you to (maybe) find out! **

**character- Percabeth, NicoxOC, **

**THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! IF YOU HAVENT READ THE AN ABOVE, READ LIKE, RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

**GO BACK AND READ IT AGAIN, GOOD, NOW GO ON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. i made a mistake with the Chap Numb

**JASON **

I took the phone and put it to my ear. "Ah, Mr Grace" I smiled and kicked back on my seat.

"Mr Percy Jackson, how sweet of you to grace us with your wonderful voice" I smirked "No pun intended"

"Mr Grace, I know you are behind the latest thievery of the golden locket in London" I laughed

"But Mr Jackson, Please, no such formalities. We must talk of other things than Work, it's all quite boring!" I saw Piper smirk and roll her eyes.

"Do you still not know what we look like eh? Too good for you are we?" Percy growled

"That Robbery cost my sister her life Grace, don't be so happy" I stood up abruptly and pushed my way out of the meeting room "She was as much your sister as she was mine. No blood relation, but dang it Jackson. She was our family to us, a chair for her at meetings, dining, and the television. She hardly ever spoke to you, don't talk about her as if it hurts you" Percy took a sharp intake of breath. "Fine, no Alexis. I know you have done the last several robberies and I am going to prove it" I snorted.

We have a different relationship with cops than most. All nice words and sarcasm, Alice the most. She has spoken to Jackson only once and he never requested her again. Too sarcastic.

"Mr Jackson, The next heist with which we may or may not be doing, will be the biggest ever. And you will meet our newest recruit. He is probably even more powerful than you and me put together"

Percy growled. "Not another demigod-?" I laughed and hung up, but not before saying

"My Death Thief will bring the whole museum down"

I walked back into the meeting room to find Nico asleep, his hair all messy on the ping pong table, Alyson (Her nickname is Alice) was grinning as the Stolls leaned over and was about to put his hand in a cup of water. So immature. A skeleton puppy bounced out of a very small crack in the Earth and started chasing the twins around. They screamed and ran in circles. Alyson smiled.

"Ok everybody, enough messing about, come on then" I called and dropped the phone on the floor. I cracked it and picked it back up "Reckon you can get something off it?" I asked Malcolm, he grinned

"Easy, peasy."

"Ok everyone, we have to start showing our plans to Nico-…"

"Would be helpful if he's awake" Alice said grinning

"Nico!" I said groaning; I walked next to him and pushed him off his seat. He- probably from living on the streets- was awake and on his feet in milliseconds, in a fighting stance and everything. He wasn't even fully awake yet. "What?" he yawned and sat back down, unfazed that I just pushed him off of a chair. "So" I said walking around the ping pong table.

"The plan is simple-"

….…

**BACK TO NICO! 2 weeks later!**

"Nico, remember when we first met and I told you that you need gloves?" Jason said as he drove in a sleek black Gallardo Lamborghini. It has been custom made a little (By Leo) so that it has three extra seats, added with magic you can't even see it. It's like a clown car.

"Uh, yeah" I was sitting in the back with Alice and Piper, Leo was in the front. "Pipes, can you give it to him?"

"Sure" Piper reached under the seat and pulled out a black mahogany box.

"It's a gift from your ancestor as well as us" Piper leaned over Alice to give me the box.

"Thanks" I opened and gasped.

"Thanks so much!"

Inside the box was a sleek black gun, just like everyone else. Over the gun were black fingerless gloves. "What's the point of fingerless gloves for going into a crime scene?" I asked, Leo laughed

"They have special clear glass of a type. Sometimes when police can't find finger prints, they look for fabric lining, because at least they can find out what the glove type was. So here it has a special non visible and non-touchable screen. Swipe your hand over it" so I did and I felt nothing "But once you put them on, you can feel it"

I slid the gloves on and felt like I had full fingered gloves on, but I didn't "That's so awesome!" I beamed; Alice slid on a pair as well and fingered the gun she was holding.

Even though Hecate isn't an Olympian, She is still very powerful and is probably even older than Zeus. So all Leaders of Hecate get a special gun, two guns per god it seems. Hers shoots fire out, as well as when she is chanting a spell if she channels her powers through and out the gun and bullet, it would be more powerful.

Jason told us that if guns ever fail (Which they most certainly will) you must always have back up. Mine is just a small dagger hidden under my arm, Alice has a whip given from her mother. It's electric and looks like a silver bracelet. It's actually a snake with the ability of electricity.

I took out the gun and smiled at it. The gun's lettering changed from a name written in Greek to my name as I touched it. Then it had my birthday… well what was supposed to be my birthday. "Um… Jason… why does it have here 1931?" Jason's eyes sprang to look at me then at the road again. "When the right user touches it… it reads the body… that's odd…" Alice gasped

"No wonder you never knew about this world! You were protected by it, and oh my gods. You don't think… he was put into the Lotus Casino?"

"Alice. Not now." Jason warned "We will talk about this after this"

….

"It's pretty simple" Jason said as we hopped out of the car.

Piper had put on a purple party dress. Leo was in his usual Mechanic clothes. Jason was dressed as a casual passer-by.

Alice and I were dressed like mega spies of the world if I do say so myself. We both had on the same thing, black. I had on a black jumper hoodie and black trousers, with a gun holder and a back pack. Alice looked like the spy. She had the spy costume, black skin tight tights and going up something that was probably a second skin, long sleeve and black.

She had two guns strapped to her, a special one and a normal one, as well as her snake whip.

(for not updating in ages)

Chapter 5

The place the diamond was at was in the national museum, which awesomely is right next to the show of the making of fireworks, _Fireworks are Love_. When the first firework they make doesn't work, that's when we go in and make the noise we need to, if we need to.

"Ok, Go" Jason said into our ear pieces. Piper is in the show, dressed appropriately. When the blow starts, we go in, which would mean it just started. We were on the roof of the museum; I gulped as I helped Alice attach the harness onto me. (I'll be going in then her.)

I moved down and landed into the bathroom, it has been drilled into my head of where all the cameras are, so I landed opposite, so it can't see my face. I walked into its blind spot and sticky taped a clear picture of the bathroom onto the camera. "Clear!" I called out; I heard the loud thunk of Alice landing with the heavy harness holder.

We ran out of the bathroom and I found the picture of the hallway. I stuck the picture onto the camera and ran after Alice. We made it to the diamond hallway.

About ten guards were spread around the room. All sitting in clear spots for the lasers. Alice huffed and pulled out her hair from the rope, and then she took off her spy uniform and underneath was a short blue dress. It was a little creased but otherwise ok. "Oh Guards! Help! My mother has left me all alone and my brother fell into a trash can!" she then added "Can the rest of you look after my twin?" Alice smirked as half the guards followed her out. I loaded my weapon with six bullets, one for each guard, I shot. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Tranquilisation bullets. They didn't even see it coming.

I have 40 minutes until they awake. Getting in was the easy part, getting the gem and getting out was the hard part.

I tapped my ear and whispered to Jason "Cameras?" he cleared his throat and said

"Up, right above you." I looked up; I must have been in the blind spot. I grabbed out my dagger and swiftly cut the wiring, the camera lost its life and went down. "Ok, where else?" Jason took a sharp intake and said "I'm looking through all the computers now, I can slightly see you, we've tried taking them out here, but Jackson must have known. Just don't turn around" I nodded and said

"Ok, maybe I can shoot?" Jason sighed

"No, you will miss, send a skeleton, Jackson will know it's you then" I willed for a skeleton to come out and lazily rip the camera away. "In the camera booth, they might have realised that a danger is here, they might turn the light on" Jason was cut off by a sharp sound and the lights turning on. I gasped and heard feet coming.

Thinking fast I ran and jumped up onto the cat walk, almost snagging on loose wire and almost touching the laser. "Alice, Leo?" I whispered, Leo answered by laughing

"Child's play, you have 20 seconds for the lights to turn off again, then maybe 30 seconds until they turn back on again."

I attached a piece of wire from my bag to myself, then I grabbed out a sharpie.

"GO!" the lights turned off and I lowered myself down. The guards screamed and hollered angrily "TURN ON THE DANG LIGHTS!" one screamed. I could see perfectly fine in the dark. "Ok Nico, It's an eye pass word, you need an eye for it to work, get a ghost to come, a general of sought, confuse it" so I did, when the glass cage opened I quickly grabbed the diamond. 'Not Registered, Access denied for eye pass code' stupid box. 'sorry, this person died 13 years ago' this is a stupid box.

I wrote on the side of the glass quickly.

**Death Thief**

**DON'T FORGET THE NAME…**

**THIS WAS FOR A FRIEND, ALEXIS JACKSON**

**-CHB**

I then put a photo of her and a single black rose.

Then I pulled the string and boosted up.

I did the classic thing, I crawled through the air vents. "I dropped neatly back into the boys toilets and changed into a suit and tie sought of thing. I walked out easily and with no issue.

….

"Nico! Brilliant! Got the diamond?" Jason asked, I handed it over and Jason grinned "Phase two, go" I walked out of the car and purposely walked into a police officer who was on duty in the crime scene. "Lad, no access." He had jet black hair and sea green eyes, he looked angry. "But sir, my mamma and papa are missing, can you call them for me?" a blond lady came behind Percy and knelt in front of me. "What's your name son?"

"Me? My name is Nico"

"Well Nico, how would you like to have a ride in a police car?" what does she think? I'm 3? Well, still, that would be pretty awesome. "OK"

"Annabeth" the guy warned, 'Annabeth' smiled and stood, she kissed the guy on the cheek and led me to the car. "Don't mind him, he's just a big baby"

….

Annabeth sat me down in her desk seat and I saw Percy eyeing me suspiciously. He turned his back on me and kicked a chair. I heard him say to Annabeth "He is so annoying, I am going to put death thief away for life when I catch him!"

Meanwhile, I had opened the folder on us and taken pictures of most of the pages. Then with the back ones with which had codes I put a special device like Malcolm's bullet on it. It collected all the information and Annabeth came in. She turned around to shut the door and I slipped the folder away. "So, do you know your parents number?" I nodded

"I almost forgot it, but I might remember it" Annabeth slid a pencil and paper in front of me and stood up, a water bottle burst outside and Annabeth jumped up. "Percy!" she hollered. "I'll be right back"

I watched her go and settle down Percy. She kissed him and hugged him and then slapped him. She said something and Percy bent down and picked up the remains of the bottle.

I scrawled down the number Jason told me to.

04 115 531 422 5552

CAMP HALF BLOOD

Then unbolted the window and jumped out.

"Great job Nico!" Alice cried as I jumped into the car. A fountain popped near us and I closed the door. "Hey Alice, you know how you wanted a special name?" I asked and she nodded

"What about Wonderland, it's stupid and Corny, but it fits"

"I actually like it, My real name is Alyson, so Alyson Wonderland, Thanks Nick!" she put a thumbs up but then frowned, "But it's so girly…" I cracked a wicked grin

"Not for long…"

When we came out of the car Jason went off to find an auction house, and to gloat to Jackson, Piper went to change clothes and I took Alice to my cabin.

The cabin you sleep in depends on your ancestor or parent. Right now I only have Hazel in my cabin, even though she isn't claimed, I had to take her or else she would cry and bug me. The Hades cabin is creepy, like really creepy. It's completely black and has skulls decorated around the door frame, when you go inside you have to turn a light on or keep the door open or else it's pitch black. There are skeletons all around the cabin that may or may not be real.

"Alice, I went on to this thing after I got Leo to jail break the laptop he gave me for the mission files." I said as I walked in to the cabin and grabbed the lap top out. She stopped at the door way and looked inside. "Do I have to come in? It's mega creepy…" I rolled my eyes and went back outside and sat on the black porch. "It makes things look creepy, pretty much, I love it." She sat next to me and looked at the computer screen. "So, I have a picture here of a playing Car-"

"The queen?" I nodded, she shook her head, "Don't like the queen much" I sighed and brought up another card "What's your lucky number?" she tapped her chin,

"Thirteen"

"Me too, love it, everyone says it's unlucky, but it's not" she grinned and nodded, I continued "So, I'm not as good at this as Leo is, but here"

I pressed a few buttons and clicked a bit and brought up a playing card. "Diamond, Heart, Clubs or Spade?" she grinned a wicked grin

"Diamond" we are thieves, I guess that's the right pick. I put Diamonds on each four corners like on a card, then put thirteen diamond, in the shape of a diamond. "So, a queen eh?" I asked and she shook her head. "Um… Queens are weird, same with Kings, we need something funny." I shrugged and put on a torch, a flaming one. "I bet if I put a spell on it, the first person to touch this could be singed slightly, not badly, just for LOL's" I grinned and put down where the pictures are supposed to be "A governess of 13," Alice mumbled, "Not bad Nick, not bad" I closed my lap top. "Next heist you do, leave that there, like a signature." She jumped up and grinned happily

"Thanks a bunch Nico, I'm going to go tell Jason, this is going to be epic."

**Hey, I updated my other story so i felt like updating this, i have heaps of tests coming cause i am in FIP and i am having trouble to find the time to update, sorry.**

**See you on the dark side**

**-Drico**


	6. Chapter 6- and end of Chap 5

JASON

2 years later.

We sat down to watch a movie; I stood up and brought Piper up with me. "Piper, I need to talk to you" Piper smiled and we walked out the back, hand in hand.

"What's up?" we sat down on the old swing set.

"Pipes, I've got an idea, I saw it in a dream, and I think Jupiter gave it to me." Piper nodded slowly and I went on "It, it's for battles and stuff. Like partners, but connected more. You would be able to feel when the other is hurt, and you would be able to draw energy from them."

"That's a great idea!" she beamed at me and leaned over, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled "But, father said there are rules, strict ones" she nodded and stood up to stand in front of me. I stopped swinging and put my hands on her hips. It's actually very hard to concentrate with her standing like that. We just got together last month. "Yeah? What are they?"

"There was a list. I wrote it down." I let go of her for a second and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket. She smiled at me and read it.

1. Must be bonded by godly fathers or mothers or ancestors

2. Can only be bonded once in a life time

3. Once a partner dies, the other half cannot have another partner

4. The two warriors will become a single soul…

5. If you become over the age (18) you cannot become of the partnership

6. No romantic love shall come of the partnership

Piper put the piece of paper back into my pocket and grinned like a crazy person. "Love it, except for the last one" I shrugged

"He said it's the most important one. Besides, we will be over the age for when it comes" Piper leant down and kissed me slowly. "Ok" she mumbled.

"Zeus shall make an appearance in all of our dreams through the week"

And so he did. He and the other Olympians visited everyone. People were weary at first, not wanting to do it. So after much discussion Leo and I agreed to be the first. We were turning 18 in two months (me) and five months (Him) so we went to Olympus and bent down in front of Zeus. He told us to rise. We had to combine our powers to start. Leo made a ring of fire and I sent an electric bolt to mix with his flames. We were dressed in Greek and Roman armour. Jupiter touched each of our chests and a golden lightning bolt was carved into our chests, something almost like ichor seeped through our skin. It seeped into our veins. Hephaestus then did the same, a single flame was branded on each of our chests and a fire-y red blood or liquid of a sought seeped into our veins too.

After the ceremony Piper Leo Nico Alice and I all celebrated. "So, does that mean if I punch him, you will feel it?" Nico asked me, I shrugged and he punched me in the arm… very hard. Leo who wasn't paying attention jumped slightly, "That tickled" he said, Nico laughed and shook his head.

**Chapter 6**

**1 YEAR LATER**

I swung myself out of the attic of the old house. It is actually a museum, but they should really put more security.

_Mission COMPLETE_

_Target- Get the Beyond forever stamp, _

_Stolen from Jason's great-great-great-grandfather_

_Worth- $1300 _

_People on Mission- Nico di Angelo, Alyson Waverly, Jason Grace_

I jumped up on the roof, temporarily blinded from the sun. "Little help here!" Alice growled, I reached down and grabbed her hand. I pulled her up and we looked around. "Why did we even do a robbery in the middle of the day?" I asked as we slid into the back seat, Alyson handed the stamp over to Jason who put it in a holder. "Cause, no expects it!" he gave me a face that said 'duh' and we drove off. "Get ready guys, your ceremony is today" Jason said, Alice smiled at me and I put a thumbs up.

…

When we hopped out of the car I quickly had a shower and changed from my heist uniform and put on a black hoodie and black denim shorts. I heard a knock on my door and I called "Come in!"

"I still hate it in here" Alice said from the door way. I looked up and grinned, putting on my thin lace less shoes that are easy to run in I flicked my wrist. A small kitty skeleton jumped out of the ground and nudged Alice. She jumped and I could tell she held back a scream. She shivered as I picked the cat up and stepped outside. "Come on, ceremony today!" we were being bounded today. We decided about a month ago that we were going to do it.

When we went up the elevator Alice and I hugged. We hopped out of the elevator and I came face to face with a very angry looking Aphrodite. "UGH! Nicolas di' Angelo! I can't believe you're doing this! You guys would have been the next Percabeth!" Alice raised an eyebrow, then Aphrodite swung around and stormed off. During the ceremony I saw Aphrodite shed a few tears.

…

"Let's see the mark!" Jason grinned, I lifted up my shirt and armour and took it off. The picture was of a full body skeleton, it went down to about my belly button, it stood up straight and held two flaming torches. One torch was a fire-y red one and the other was a blue flame. They also symbolised two choices. Alice's mark was visible above her armour. You could see the skull and the torches. She also lifted the bottom of her shirt and you could just see the skeletons feet.

**JASON **

I sat down next to Piper and saw about 3 little 6 year olds come and gather around us. Nico and Alice had gone up the climbing set, celebrating. I pressed play and we were in a thrilling tale of… Nemo…

We were up to the turtle part when Nico and Alyson walked in, laughing and pushing each other around. "Hey love birds!" Mat cooed as they waltz in, Nico growled and Alice blushed a little.

"Whatever Mat, you're just jealous." Alice said and then added smoothly "That I hang out more with him then you"

"You wanna go? Let's go! I will pulverise you and then your little baby friend over there"

"He is not a baby!"

"No, I thought he was, he must be a jack ass than"

"Alright! It's on!" we all knew who was going to win this fight, she is 5'3 and has a bad temper. She went at Mat and Mat went at her. I stood up to stop one of them getting injured (mat…) but I didn't need to. Nico had moved forward and caught Mat by the wrist. He kneed him in the back and they went down. "Nico! I so could have won that one!" Alice growled

"Exactly"

"He called you a jack ass!" Nico rolled his eyes

"I can take care of myself Wonderland, I'm a big boy," Mat started squirming in his grip.

"Nico, let the poor boy up" I mumbled, Piper smiled sideways at me as Nico frowned and let go of him. I almost cracked a grin when Nico got up, because he put pressure on his spine before he got up, therefore hurting him even more when there was no pressure. "Come on Alice, lets climb" Nico grabbed Alice's arm and stomped his foot, I gaped at him as he lazily stretched, a massive (Probably dinosaur) bone sent them rocketing up to the roof. "Oh god Nico, You always scare me when you do that!" I laughed and Piper rolled her eyes, one of the kids sitting in frint of me –Molly- grinned and said to Piper "One day, I want to love someone that much" I ruffled her hair and she stuck her tongue out at me.

**ALICE**

The ropes course is a pretty confusing looking thing. In the middle is a massive spider web type course. If you step on the wrong rope, it will stick to you. Then right above that there is tyre swings connected by ropes. To get to the spider web you must weave your way through an obstacle course and then you have to do a tightrope across, take a ladder up and swing your way across to the tyres, after the tyres you have to sneak your way past the mechanical bull and then flip onto a higher part. If you keep going up a ladder you will eventually get to the sword fighting arena, gun shooting place and bow and arrow practice range, it has a glass roof.

We sat down in a tyre swing (Not on the same one) and swung around. Suddenly Nico went all rigid and his nose flared. I leaned over and waved my hand in front of his face "Nico?" I laughed nervously. "NICO?" he didn't answer "Jason! Something's wrong with Nico!" Jason stood and peered up, he did a run start and flew up, he landed on a tyre swing and flew over to Nico. "Alice, help me get him down th-" Nico jolted awake and looked wildly around, "She's not dead, she's alive" he kept saying it over and over again. "Who, who is not dead?" Jason asked, I grabbed Nico's arm and his head snapped around to look at me. "Alexis, Alexis Jackson, not only is she not dead, she's here" Nico went white and I heard an ear piercing scream surround me. Jason looked down and pulled us both off the tyres. He floated down just in time to catch Piper, who had feinted. She fell forward and Jason had to run around her to catch her.

Meanwhile, I was staring straight ahead, at the person who was my friend since birth.

Alexis Jackson.

Oh, crap.

* * *

**Ok, so with the chapters, its a bit confusing, just ignore where it says chapters in the middle of it, it just helps me. Anyways,** **hope you guys liked it, This is the end of chapter 5 and six, thanks guys!**

**See you on the dark side!**

**-Drico**

**PS: I am getting really bored with school work and my shitty stuff, so if anyone needs a person to edit their Fanfics, (If you can do that...) just ask in reviews or PM me thanx, bye.**

**to the person who said Draco and Nico. **

**No. Just no. Stop right there. Nico is a son of Hades. Not a death eater. I'm pretty certain he would not side with (lol, gonna say his name, BITCHES!) Voldemort. I mean, he's emo. Doesn't make him evil automatically. ;) but then again, you don't have to be in love with a death water and then you MUST become one Too. Hmmmm. anyways. Nico's mine. Lol. (I think Draco is awesome too, but he sided with the guy that was somehow connected to (spoiler, I think) Dobby's death. May he rest in peace, on a beach. Lol. **


End file.
